The goals of this project are to detect and accurately describe peri- menopausal mood disorders, explore their pathophysiology and response to pharmacological and environmental manipulation, and to document the relationship between reproductive endocrine change and disorders of mood as a way of further investigating the neurobiology of psychiatric illness. Findings to date include the following: 1) an absence of ovarian dysfunction in 24% of 93 women presenting with histories of menstrual cycle irregularity; 2) an absence of difference of prevalence of adverse life events in those peri-menopausal women with depression alone compared with those with hot flushes alone; 3) no differences in basal or standard LH bioactive: immunoactive ratios across groups; 4) significant elevations of bioactive LH in the menopausal groups only; 5) preliminary evidence of this efficacy of estrogen in the treatment of climacteric mood disorders without somatic symptomatology.